Benutzer Blog:Kun Skywalker/TOP TEN – Videospiele
__INDEX__ Heyho, wie ich weiß, gibt es hier den einen oder anderen Gamer in der Community. Deshalb möchte ich euch einmal meine TOP TEN – Videospiele vorstellen. In meiner TOP TEN – Kanon-Quellen und der TOP TEN – Legends-Quellen bin ich jedoch auch schon auf Videospiele eingegangen, die deshalb logischerweise auch hier einen Platz verdient hätten. Ich werde sie am Ende deshalb noch kurz erwähnen, aber um den Blog abwechslungsreich zu gestalten, lasse ich sie hier außen vor. Platz 10: Battlefront (2015) Gleich kommen die Buh!-Rufer, wetten?^^ Ich habe den neuen BF aus Gründen der Finanzierbarkeit eine lange Zeit nicht gespielt. Aufgrund vieler Empfehlungen habe ich es dann doch getan. Zwar besitze ich das Spiel immer noch nicht, aber ich konnte jemanden auftreiben, der es hat und mich spielen lässt, billiger ist eben doch besser. :P Battlefront bietet eine große Auswahl an Helden, Bossk und Boba Fett zu spielen war eine große Freude, und sehr große, detailreiche Maps. Vor allem letzteres ist ein großer Pluspunkt. Nur die Maps erkunden unterhält schon eine gewisse Zeit lang. Wenn das zu langweilig wird, kann man einen der vielen abwechslungsreichen Modi spielen. Über die Langzeitmotivation kann ich logischerweise nichts sagen, aber es unterhält, zumindest wenn man selten spielt, durchgehend. Dazu kommt natürlich die wunderschöne Grafik und die SW-Atmosphäre. Platz 9: Lethal Alliance Lethal Alliance ist ein Game für Handhelds, also den Nintendo DS und die PSP. Das verursacht natürlich enorme Grafikeinbußen. Auf der anderen Seite ist es aber eines der vielen Spiele, in denen wir die Pläne des Ersten Todessterns erbeuten. Dieses Mal als die Twi'lek-Söldnerin Rianna Saren. Das Spiel sieht zwar abgrundtief hässlich aus, kann jedoch eine nette Star Wars-Atmosphäre erzeugen. Das ist etwas, worauf ich bei Star Wars-Spielen großen Wert lege. Die Gegner werden nicht langweilig und das Spiel bietet uns eine große Anzahl an Rätseln, auch wenn diese recht einfach sind. Hin und wieder dürfen wir auch unseren Droiden-Begleiter ZeeO spielen, was uns neben einer anderen Perspektive auch andere Rätsel und Fähigkeiten verschafft. Platz 8: Rebel Assault Rebel Assault war das erste Star Wars-Spiel in meinem Besitz, wodurch es natürlich einen Nostalgie-Punkt erhält. Wir klemmen uns hinter einen Joy-Stick und finden uns plötzlich in dem Cockpit eines T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjägers wieder. Ich will kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen: Das Spiel ist schwer, extrem schwer. Den dritten (!) Level habe ich beispielsweise schon nicht mehr geschafft. Mit Cheat-Codes kann man den jedoch überspringen und die später folgenden, einfacheren Level spielen. Nicht immer sind wir dabei in einem X-Wing unterwegs, auch andere Vehikel und Missionen zu Fuß sind verfügbar. Mit X-Wing lässt es sich nicht wirklich vergleichen, aber es macht Spaß. Platz 7: Battlefront – Elite Squadron Oben hatten wir das neue Battlefront, hier kommt einer der alten Teile. Um genau zu sein, ein Spin-Off der Battlefront-Reihe. Als einziger Teil der Reihe war Elite Squadron für den Nintendo DS erhältlich. Ich will nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, es ist nicht wirklich ein gutes Spiel. Die Grafik ist unter aller Kanone, der Multiplayer würde nicht einmal benutzt werden, wenn er ginge und die Story ist arg vorhersehbar. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass mir das Spiel wirklich Spaß gemacht hat. Man rennt im Prinzip durch Horden von Gegnern von einem Minispiel zum nächsten, bis man bei einem Bosskampf angelangt. Simpel, aber spaßig. Dabei erlebt man alle wichtigen Schlachten der Filme, darf aber auch ganz eigene Abenteuer bestreiten. Nur an einer Stelle hapert es bei mir: Den Bosskampf gegen X1 habe ich auch beim dritten Anlauf, das Spiel durchzuspielen, noch nicht geknackt. Platz 6: Empire at War In Empire at War kann jeder seinen Napoleonkomplex (falls vorhanden xD) vollkommen ausleben. Die größten Schlachten und niemand anderes hat die Zügel in der Hand als der Spieler selbst. Man koordiniert und erobert. Im Stile eine klassischen Echtzeitstrategiespiels, kombiniert mit der nötigen Prise Star wars-Feeling. Mehr braucht man dazu eigentlich nicht sagen. Wenn Empire at War eine Sache vor Allem richtig macht, dann ist es das Spielprinzip an sich. Als einziges mir bekanntes Spiel des Genres hat es wirklich alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, ohne das Spiel dadurch zu kompliziert zu machen. Ein kleiner Kritikpunkt kann mittlerweile die Grafik sein, aber zum einen ist das Spiel schon relativ alt und zum andren lässt sie sich durch Mods aufstocken, also sehe ich hier nicht wirklich einen Negativpunkt. Platz 5: Force Arena In Force Arena hat man ein schön großes Schlachtfeld, auf dem Truppen platziert werden müssen. Das wird zwar schnell Mal unübersichtlich, mit der Minimap kann man jedoch alles gut übersehen, sobald man ein wenig Übung hat. Mein Problem liegt bei der fehlenden Liebe zum Detail. Wenn die gegnerische Basis mit Bombern zerstört werden soll, wieso kommen dann normale TIE-Fighter statt TIE-Bombern und X-Wings statt Y-Wings? Die Beschreibungstexte in Clash Royale sind kreativ, ausführlich, voller Easter Eggs und interessant, manchmal auch witzig. Die in Force Arena (stellt euch diese SW-Easter Egg Möglichkeiten vor!!) hingegen einen Satz lang, der auch NUR den Effekt beschreibt, sonst nichts. Spaß macht das Spiel zwar trotzdem, aber das Karten-Theme stört (war es wirklich SO schwer, da ein bisschen von weg zu gehen?) und nun ist die Idee für nachfolgende Spiele verbaut. Die Heldenvielfalt ist ok. Teilweise wurden die nebensächlichsten Charaktere zu Helden (Dr. Aphra beispielsweise), zentrale Charaktere fehlen hingegen teilweise. Als Kampfschauplätze halten zentrale Planeten der Saga her. Diese sind zwar vom Tileset her teilweise aus Commander, Uprising oder anderen Videospielen übernommen, sehen jedoch grafisch hübsch aus. In der Timeline lässt sich Force Arena eindeutig in die Zeit der OT einordnen, womit man auf den neuen Trend des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs mit aufspringt. Mein Handy ist nicht das beste, aber sogar Spiele wie Geometry Dash laufen flüssig und ohne Probleme. Was man von Force Arena leider nicht sagen kann. Die Probleme sind nicht groß, aber stören trotzdem. Platz 4: Republic Commando Du bist ein Elite-Soldat der Republik, unterwegs in einem Spitzen-Team. Nur die gefährlichsten Missionen und das auch noch in einer wunderschön gestalteten Star Wars-Landschaft. Genial. In Ego-Perspektive Klappergestelle zerlegen ist tatsächlich ein enorm witziger Zeitvertreib, erst recht bei der netten Kampagne. Das Spiel hat für einen Shooter eine recht hohe Komplexität. Ein bisschen abwechslungsreicheres Level-Design wäre allerdings wünschenswert gewesen, ebenso eine größere Gegner-Vielfalt. Auch von ein bisschen Länge könnte die Kampagne profitieren. Das sind jedoch alles Kritikpunkte, die man erst im Nachhinein bemerkt – denn das Spiel fesselt einen so sehr, dass man gar nicht über so etwas nachdenken kann. Platz 3: 1313 Achja, 1313, das wohl bekannteste Star Wars-Spiel, dessen Produktion eingestellt wurde. Auch wenn wir wohl nie in den Genuß des Spiels kommen werden, bereiten uns die Autoren des neuen Kanons trotzdem gerne immer wieder eine kleine Freude: Ebene 1313 taucht in Schülerin der dunklen Seite und Nachspiel – Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei auf. Das ist freilich nur ein kleiner Trost, wenn man bedenkt, was für eine wunderbare Atmosphäre das Spiel in diesem Setting hätte bauen können. Allein die Concept-Arts schauen wirklich fantastisch aus. Auch der Idee, Boba Fett zu spielen, kann ich etwas abgewinnen, nachdem mein Platz zwei seinen Vater präsentiert hat. ;) Auch interessant wäre es gewesen, ob man hier vielleicht die eine oder andere Reminiszenz an TCW oder gar einen der Kanon-Romane hätte finden können. Vielleicht hätte mich das Spiel ja auch extrem enttäuscht, das lasse ich jedoch außen vor und schimpfe lieber weiter auf Disney. :P Platz 2: Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter. Ein wirklich gutes Game, hat aber seine Schwächen. Das Prinzip ist sehr simpel: Baller dich als Jango Fett durch die Story. Und genau die ist nämlich die größte Stärke. Sie ist in meinen Augen fast schon eine bessere . Versteht mich nicht falsch, Episode 1 war kein wirklich schlechter Film, aber eben auch kein perfekter. Und ein besseres Prequel zu ist Bounty Hunter garantiert. Gut, verfilmt hätte ich die Story nicht wollen, aber sie ist trotzdem genial. Besonders witzig ist es, jeden x-beliebigen Charakter auf Kopfgeld scannen und gegebenenfalls auszuliefern. Ein bisschen mehr Detailreichtum hätte den etwas linearen Levels gut getan, aber auch hier kann man darüber hinweg sehen, da hilft die Nostalgie nach.^^ Platz 1: The Old Republic Ich habe früher TOR vergöttert. Es war genial, die Cinematic Trailer sahen nicht nur super aus, sie erzählten auch eine Geschichte, sie zeigten eine Schlacht oder sie führten neue Figuren ein. Das Spiel selbst war noch viel besser: Man konnte viele unterschiedliche Storylines spielen. Aber inzwischen... Es existiert nur noch eine Story, die Trailer werden immer mehr wie normale Spiele-Trailer, d.h. weniger Kurzfilme, mehr Teaser. TOR hat allgemein an Magie verloren und die Schuld gebe ich hier eindeutig den Add-Ons. Aber bevor Keks mir hier aufs Dach steigt, wende ich mich doch lieber den positiven Aspekten dieses doch so genialen Spiels zu. Und die besteht größtenteils aus drei Punkten: Detailverliebtheit, Vielfalt und Atmosphäre. Die Detailverliebtheit ist großartig. Riesige Maps, die zu erkunden ewig dauert, interessante NPCs. Alleine an der Tatsache, dass das gesamte Spiel vertont wurde, lässt sich ablesen, wie viel Aufwand da tatsächlich dahinter steckt. Die Vielfalt ist ebenfalls genial. Enorm aufwendig designte Planeten, alle komplett verschieden. Dazu kommen 8 (!) Story-Lines, keine davon so wie die andere. Ich habe erst drei davon (an)gespielt, aber schon die haben mich verzaubern können. Von den eigenen Entscheidungen hängt darüberhinaus auch noch viel ab, das heißt, jedes TOR-Abenteuer ist komplett verschieden. Und natürlich die Atmosphäre. Das kann man wirklich nur verstehen, wenn man TOR gespielt hat. Dieses Gefühl, wenn man das Innere des Jedi-Tempels auf Tython bestaunt. Dieses Gefühl, wenn man im Tal der dunklen Lords ist und ein paar Kreaturen hinterherjagt. All das kann wirklich nur TOR bieten und gerade das macht es für mich so besonders. So, wie gesagt fehlen hier ein paar Spiele, die ich in anderen TOP TENs bereits erwähnt habe. Hier also die Sonderplätze: *The Force Unleashed *Jedi Knight *Knights of the Old Republic *Commander *Der Widerstand Das wars auch schon, danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! Sagt mir doch in den Kommentaren, welche Spiele bei euch auf welchem Platz gelandet wären. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag